paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherbet, Zuma and the terror in New York City.
Summary When Thunderpaw 2 is attacked and incapacitated while returning from a rescue mission. International Rescue and Paw Patrol International must find different means to transport Thunderpaw 4 and Thunderbird 7 to New York City, where the collapse of the Empire State Building has trapped Great Aunt Sylvia. Characters * Rubble * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Zuma * Marshall * Delilah * Dizzy and DeeDee * Triple D * Scott Tracy (Cameo) * Virgil Tracy (Cameo) * Jeff Tracy (Cameo) * Brains (Cameo) * Rocky (Cameo) * Dawkins (Cameo) * Great Aunt Sylvia International Rescue and Paw Patrol International Equipment Used * Thunderpaw 2 * Thunderbird 8 * Thunderbird 7 * Thunderpaw 4 * Jaws of life Episode (The Episode begin where Rubble was his way home in Thunderpaw 2.) Rubble: Finally, as soon as I get back to IR HQ, I have time to see the special episode of Apollo the super pup. (While Thunderpaw 2 was at a cruising altitude. A high-tech, high-speed Navy warship, the U.S.N. Sentinel located something on radar.) Officer 1: You better have a look at this, sir. Sentinel Captain: Commercial flight? Officer 1: No. Too fast, sir. Sentinel Captain: One of our own? Officer 1: Navy has nothing scheduled. Sentinel Captain: We've got ourselves a bogey.'' Standby intercepter missiles. Get immediate clearance for launching. Officer 1: Yes, sir. (As they prepared the missiles.) Sentinel Captain: Where's that aircraft heading? Officer 1: 0-7-5 degrees, magnetic, impact: New York City, sir. Sentinel Captain: Sound battle stations! All missile launchers to be at go! Contact the aircraft again and see if he manages to respond. Officer 1: Yes, sir! (As Thunderpaw 2 got closer on radar.) Sentinel Captain: FIRE! (The missiles launched.) Officer 1: Unidentified aircraft, you just entered U.S. airspace, please respond or be fired. (But it didn't as the two missiles hit Thunderpaw 2.) Rubble: ARGH! MISSILES! (As he activate his jammers and attempts to evade them; he's initially successful but another group of missiles started aiming at Thunderpaw 2 again.) Rubble: It's no good! I got to pull her up! (As he gains more height. One final shot of the missiles before they explode just under Thunderpaw 2's tail section. Rubble levels out.) Rubble: Mayday! Mayday! IR HQ, this is Thunderpaw 2! I've been hit! Repeat! I've been hit! Sherbet: F.A.B. Rubble, just hang on! (Up on the Sentinel's bridge, the crew has confirmed the aircraft.) Washington: Message to Sentinel Captain. Stop preparing attack immediately! Unidentified aircraft is another Thunderbird machine of the International Rescue and Paw Patrol International organization. (Meanwhile, Rubble managed to pilot Thunderpaw 2 back to IR HQ. He finally comes to - barely in time to avoid the fatal dive, and only just manages to crash-land his stricken craft on the foam-laden runway - bursting into flames as it skids finally to a stop.) (In the medical bay, Marshall and Delilah were doing further tests on Rubble when Sherbet came in.) Sherbet: Rubble! (He hugs him in tears of relief.) Rubble: Whoa! Hey! Easy! Sherbet: Are you all right? I thought I lost you. Rubble: I'm fine, old friend. Really, I'm fine. Sherbet: Marshall, Mrs Dalmatian, how is he? Delilah: Well, scan shows that he had nothing broken but he'll be right for a few days. Sherbet: And the bad news? Marshall: He had a burnt on his paw. So he has to keep the bandage clean till Mum and I developed a serum to cure his burns, okay? Sherbet: Okay. Marshall: And How's Thunderpaw 2 by the way? Sherbet: She was badly damaged, but she's gonna be OK about a few weeks time as well. (In the main lounge Sherbet calls Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Brains about how serious the matter was.) Scott: Once the new components arrive, we'll have to work round the clock to get her right. Sherbet: Let's hope so, Scott. Virgil: And How's Rubble by the way? Sherbet: He suffer some burns on his paw but he'll be alright for a few days. Jeff: That's good to hear, Sherbet. Brains: And I'm afraid it's gonna take time for the parts to sort out first as well. Sherbet: What do you mean, Brains? Brains: Well, i-it's a little complicated to explain this. Dawkins, if you please. Dawkins: Well, what he means is that we ordered each component from different aircraft corporations. None of them know what they're making. It's only when they all arrive here, that the jigsaw fits together. Rocky: And it's going to cost a fortune for Rubble once we ordered it. Sherbet: I guess we all know how Rubble's going to feel right now. Brains: But apparently, the good news: there's a new vehicle that Dawkins and I come up with based on Thunderbird 2 with a different modification. Sherbet: Really? Dawkins: Yes, but it will be ready as soon as Brains and I need to put the finishing touch. (Meanwhile Marshall's evaluating on Rubble while he puts his half-eaten food aside.) Marshall: It is good that you are eating again, Rubble. Rubble: How can I help it with your family's marvelous food, Marshall? Marshall: Thanks, it's my family's special. (As Marshall lefts, Zuma, Triple D, Dizzy and DeeDee came in.) Zuma, Triple D and DeeDee: Hi, Rubble! Rubble: Hi, Zuma, Triple D, Dizzy and DeeDee. Destiny: Have you heard? Lady Sylvia is going to do the ribbon cutting of the 'moving the Empire State Building' ceremony. Rubble: Really? Great Aunt Sylvia? Dallas: Yes, and she's on live TV right now. (As they turned on the TV broadcast, Great Aunt Sylvia was doing her speech.) Great Aunt Sylvia: Today the Empire State Building here in New York City is going to be moved 200 yards, not piece by piece but as it stands, all 1,250 ft of it. First of all, we'll explain how this tremendous task is going to be performed. (The camera zooms in at the building.) Great Aunt Sylvia: Incidentally, the reason why the Empire State has to be moved is simple. The whole area around the great monument has been demolished to make way for modern development. Reporter: But of course we couldn't have the old Empire State knocked down, right? Great Aunt Sylvia: Of course not. And that's why after tunneling under the foundations, hydraulic jacks were placed beneath the building. Then the jacks were raised. And up she came! The next step was to lay a heavy duty track under the building and run it to the new site. (The diagram shows hydraulic jacks under the building, another shows it raising the building. Then another shows the building moving along the track.) Great Aunt Sylvia: And now I shall cut this ribbon and we may begin the process. (She cut the ribbon and all the workers cheered, including the pups. Finally it was moving.) Great Aunt Sylvia: She's moving... yes, she's moving! (But then, there was trouble, a puff of steam escapes the gantry.) Great Aunt Sylvia: Wait! Something's wrong! Worker: Everyone, run! It's gonna fall! (Everyone panicked and run out just in time but one camera remain on showing Great Aunt Sylvia.) Great Aunt Sylvia: Now everyone remain claim. I understand, a very real danger that the entire building could collapse at any moment. Don't worry. Everything is under control as soon as we have - ARRGGHH! (The ground finally gives way, and Great Aunt Sylvia falls in and the footage went on hold.) Deja vu: What happened? News Reporter: What you are seeing is the result of this terrifying tragedy. The Empire State Building has crashed into a mountain of rubble. It is no more. Great Aunt Sylvia: Help! Can you hear me? HELP! Zuma: Is that? Triple D: She's ALIVE! (At the main lounge, Sherbet assembled Rubble, Marshall, Delilah and Zuma.) Rubble: Of course! That's the answer! Marshall: And what's that, Rubble? Rubble: There are underground rivers that somehow causes the ground collapsed and Many cities have rivers running beneath them. Sherbet: That means water will continue to seep into the hollow that's protecting Great Aunt Sylvia. She'll drown by now and Gordon's on a different mission. ''If only we could get along that river... Zuma: By using Thunderpaw 4 and Thunderbird 7. Rubble: But you won't be able to get there in time. Sherbet: But we have to, Rubble. It's the only way on our own. Delilah: Look Pups, your suggestion is not only dangerous, it's also highly impractical. Even if we made it, we'd only be in time to attend Lady Sylvia's funeral. Right now I could get this Jeff Tracy and a Thunderbird- Rubble: That's it! THAT'S IT! The new Thunderbird, we can use it to transport both Thunderbird 7 and Thunderpaw 4 to the disaster scene in time to rescue Great Aunt Sylvia! Sherbet: That's a great idea, Rubble! Wonderful! (As Sherbet contacts Jeff and Scott.) Sherbet: Jeff, Scott, we need the new Thunderbird, pronto! Jeff: Sure do Sherbet and the other good news is it's not even tested yet. (As they got geared up, suited up and entered the new Thunderbird: Thunderbird 8.) Sherbet: Wow! This is so cool! 5 4 3 2 1 Sherbet: Thunderbirds are go! () (Working In Process.) Category:Mighty Pups